


Pumpkins

by TatlTael4Ever



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jake gets over stimulated, jake has autism like I do so yes, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/pseuds/TatlTael4Ever
Summary: Prompt for some cute richjake and I wanted to do a nice automne theme, so I hope you guy enjoy this fluff!!





	Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_risen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_risen/gifts).



It had been a long drive, Jake was the one driving while rich stared out of the window with a gentle smile on his face, he just couldn't believe how in love and excited he was to be going to a pumpkin patch with Jake. The drive was long, and about half wa there rich ended up falling asleep. Once they got there, jake was able to get a parking spot then he looked over at rich and gave the small boy a gentle smile before he reached over and gently nudged his shoulder,

“Rich, babe we're here,” Jake said gently as the smaller boy's eyes began to slowly blink open and he took a glance at Jake, 

“We are?” Rich asked as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and jake gave a smile before he got out of the car to get into the back and grab himself and rich jackets, as he stood at the back of the car searching through a mess that he assumed rich had made he noticed rich slowly getting out of the car and stretching, Jake blushed and looked back into the truck of the car before he pulled out his letterman jacket and a plain jacket that was dark red for rich to wear, he made his way over to the front of the car where rich greeted him and took his jacket shrugging it on,

“We’re going to find the two biggest pumpkins here,” rich stated as they made their way towards the entrance of the pumpkin patch,

“I'm sure we will,” Jake chuckled gently as he paid and got inside of the small fair like place, around there were many different kinds of animals and small games for the children there to play. He glanced down and he noticed rich was staring towards the corn maze,

“Wanna try and get lost in a maze together?” Jake asked as he began to walk towards the maze and rich gave a smirk

“Yeah, we can go and get lost then make out at some deadened,” Jake just rolled his eyes in response to the little fireball and together they got inside the maze. Jake let rich lead, and they continuously hit dead ends and rich sighed,

“Want me to take over?” Jake offered and rich shrugged,

“I doubt you'll figure this thing out, but do it,” and to that the boys swapped places and Jake lead,within a few minutes jake made his way out of the maze with rich trailing behind,

“It's because you're so tall,” rich mumbled before he gently grabbed onto jake’s hand and they made their way towards the line of people waiting to get on the trailer to go down to the pumpkins, 

The line wasn't too long, but it felt like forever to finally get onto one of the trailers, the group of people backed as many as they were able to, it resembled a pack of sardines. Jake stood near the back of the trailer, people touching him, hands against his leg by accident, people who were excitedly talking elbowing him in the back, he could feel his entire body begin to shake, he couldn't handle so many people around him. Rich kept his eyes on jake, he wasn't totally sure what to do but he mentally tried to think of a way to help the taller boy out, though it was too late as the tracker leading the trailer came to a halt and people made their way off, rich restrained himself from touching Jake, he was worried that it would negatively effect the boy more than it would do any good,

“I'm sorry,” he heard the words come softly from Jake’s lips, and rich shook his head slowly,

“No no! Don't be sorry,” he said and began to look at pumpkins trying to quickly spot two that they could take home and carve with their friends,

”I didn't expect them to allow so many people on,” Jake said moving his hands and holding them near his chest, twiddling his fingers.

“Im sorry Jake,” rich whispered then grabbed some pumpkins, one pumpkin per hand before he pointed to a hay bale and looked at Jake,”You should sit down,” he whispered,

“No Rich, it's fine,”

“No Jake, you should really sit down you've been standing a lot today,” Jake finally slowly made it to be sitting then rich set his pumpkins down and sat next to Jake,

“Do you mind..if- i mean it is cold and,” rich looked at Jake and watched as the other boy slowly wrapped his arms around rich and rested his chin on rich’s head. The two boys sat in peace, until rich moves and he almost climbed onto Jake and he began kissing his cheeks, both boys began a blushing mess, rich quickly pulled away and looked away, he could feel his ears burning with embarrassment. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder then soft lips against his forehead, rich looked up at Jake before the blush on his face grew,

“You've made this day amazing,” Jake whispered into rich’s ear, 

“N-no way,” rich stuttered back,”you're the reason this day is so amazing.”

“Rich thank you,” Jake whispered,”Thank you for everything you've ever done for me, thank you for spending time with me, I love you, I love spending time with you,” he whispered,

Rich felt himself melt into jake’s hug and gentle kiss,”I love you too,” he whispered gently,

The boys stayed another five minutes until they realized that they weren't even at a spot where a tractor would come pick them up, so they each picked up a pumpkin and began to walk searching for a pick up area, managing to find a way to walk hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: godhelpthesickies


End file.
